Dos besos
by BBangel
Summary: Solo dos números en el móvil del joven baleado. El cadáver. La policía, con Kira ya capturado, llama a ambos teléfonos. "M" no contesta. "L" sí lo hace, y esa misma tarde Linda se encuentra a sí misma pidiendo privacidad y quedándose sola junto al cuerpo de Matt. ONESHOT. MelloxMatt, LindaxNear.


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Se habían conocido en marzo. La primavera estaba en su auge. Todo se cubría de verde. Él estaba allí desde antes, y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Él había sido su primer amigo. Él era uno de los más pequeños del lugar. Ella, aún más inexperta en la vida, había aprendido a cruzar la calle tomada de su mano, en escapadas nocturnas que solían hacer cuando Mello estaba de buen humor para llevarla a ella también. Cuando se estropeaban las cañerías del baño de Linda ella se negaba a las duchas comunes y recibía refugio en el baño de ellos. Se había bañado junto a ese pelirrojo, cuando los cuerpos de ambos eran blancos, frágiles y aún planos. Él había desenredado nudos en su cabello, le había prestado toallas, había llamado a los gritos a Roger cuando ella se había caído en la ducha al estar demostrándole un paso de baile.

Él la había cuidado. Linda había intentado ayudarlos. Pero ni Mello ni Matt la querían dentro del caos. Aún así, les proporcionó dinero, contactos, y siempre la seguridad de que si no había más remedio, sus puertas estarían abiertas. Bañarse juntos a tal edad ya resultaría vergonzoso, pero ella los recibiría. Sin rencores de ningún tipo. Sí, ambos la habían abandonado, pero… nada, simplemente el invierno había dejado florecer a las plantas y el calor se había hecho más abrasador con tal que aparecía el verano. Y luego el invierno otra vez. Y primavera de nuevo. El ciclo repitiéndose. No había explicación. Simplemente, no había cabida en su interior de mujer para guardarles rencor. A los amigos se los perdona.

Vió su tez. Blanca. Siempre tan blanca, tan perfecta, nítida, solo una base de piel rotundamente blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo. Como un muñeco. Antes, en medio de una ducha ella había descubierto que, sus poros extasiados por el vapor, mostraban pecas suaves alrededor de la nariz y en las mejillas. Pero la luz artificial de ese lugar solo dejaba blancura. Él, siempre tan perfecto, él, Mello, y Near, modelos principales indiscutibles de los primeros planos en sus dibujos. La tonalidad de su tez había dejado de tener siempre un tinte cálido, vivo, para pasar a azulado. Todo por la luz, se dijo Linda. Si pusiesen mejor luz no se vería tan mal.

Era parte del problema. No se veía mal. Su cabello refulgía. Él había tenido tanto para dar, tanto. Era un hombre capaz de dejar su vida por quienes amaba. Linda lo había sabido toda su vida. Y allí estaba la prueba: su cuerpo cubierto de balazos que había recibido para proteger a Mello, para ayudarlo, o quizá para morir antes que él y no tener que sufrir la pérdida. Un espasmo recorrió su estómago. Se sentía vacía. Un gran vacío en su estómago. Un nudo en la garganta. ¿Dónde mierda estaba Mello? Sus brazos fuertes rodeándola le recordaban a los abrazos de su padre. Si. Su padre. Mello había sido para ella un hermano-padre. Y eso, después de la muerte de las personas que habían sido perfectas, le rompía el corazón. No podía respirar. Hizo un esfuerzo, y su garganta emitió un sonido raro, audible, un espasmo en medio de un jadeo, aferrándose a la vida porque la muerte le causaba desesperación, y dejar de respirar resultaba un martirio por el momento. Pero Matt parecía descansar. Allí, tendido en la camilla.

Sus labios se veían muy rosados, casi rojos, finos, de formas perfectas. Su nariz, respingada, delgada, con una leve curva en el medio que solo agregaba personalidad a su rostro. Era como un niño, tan pequeño, tan inocente al mundo que su rostro siempre sería perfecto. Como un bebé. Un infante. Un inocente. Matt no maduraría nunca, y no era necesario que lo hiciese. Su recuerdo llegando a la mente de Linda era refrescante, como un chorro de agua fresca en medio del verano. Habían jugado en verano, tomando las mangueras de repuesto que usaban para regar los jardines y bañándose con ellas. En medio de la mañana, despertaron a todos con sus gritos, quitándose el medio de agua y tirando con ella como si fuese un arma de fuego. Sus risas de niños eran estrepitosas, y ese día había hecho mucho calor. En la morgue hacía frío.

Matt solo tenía dos números en su teléfono celular. M y L. Los contactos que Linda había facilitado estaban guardados en otro chip, dejado en su departamento probablemente. Nadie sabía donde vivía él. M no contestaba. L sí lo había hecho, y ahora ella estaba allí.

Su compañero de juegos estaba muerto. Su amigo estaba muerto. El tercer sucesor estaba muerto. El segundo lo estaba también. Simple deducción lógica: el cuerpo terrenal de Matt estaba abandonado y Mello no estaba junto a él. Así que, muerto también. 97% de probabilidades que fuese el segundo cuerpo incendiado junto a Takada. No había forma de escapar en una situación como en la que ellos se habían metido. Matt, Mello, muertos. El cuerpo de Matt era delgado. El color celeste de la sábana no le iba bien. Y su piel blanca refulgía, tersa, bonita, perfecta, muerta, lista para recibir un abrazo. Hacía tiempo que no se veían. Y ya nunca volverían a verse, pues, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. El color verde, perdido para siempre entre balazos injustos que privaban al mundo de la forma en que brillaban y se arrugaban esos ojos al sonreír.

Pero no, no más sonrisas.

Linda se preguntó qué hacer. Estaban ambos muertos. Near seguía junto a ella, y todavía existía la posibilidad de… verse, de encontrarse, de hablar. Pero nunca había jugado a la mancha con Near. Nunca había perseguido a Near por los patios intentando recuperar un lápiz costoso o un buen dibujo. Nunca había reído junto a Near. Near la había hecho reír a ella. Con él los recuerdos tomaban el carácter de infinitos, porque ambos tenían el futuro por delante. Tiempo de sobra para crear memorias. Y su tiempo junto a las dos emes había terminado. Respiró fuerte, llenándose el pecho de oxígeno gélido. Cuadró los hombros. Las manos a los costados. ¿Y qué querrían ellos que ella hiciera? ¿Llorar? Quizá. Quizá, pero no se sentía en total capacidad de dejar de hacerlo si comenzaba. Dios, no; con la primera lágrima vendría el mar y ya no se detendría. Y Kira estaba muerto ya. El culpable estaba muerto ya. Ya no existían propósitos. Solo futuro. Vacío.

Así que se alejó la camilla, la piel del rostro completamente seca. No, ella sería fuerte. Y no importaba cuanto doliera. No lloraría. Por los momentos que había vivido junto a ellos, por las sonrisas, las carcajadas, los cuentos y los regalos, jamás derramaría una lágrima. Sería la villana de la historia si lo hiciese. Porque ellos la habían hecho feliz. Ellos le habían dado calor. Amistad. Y dos de las mejores mentes del mundo con quien contar. Le habían enseñado cómo funcionaba el mundo, que a veces los más pequeños debían cerrar los ojos en las partes malas de la película. Le habían mostrado como se comportaba la gente buena. Lo que era tener un amigo. Dos amigos.

Y por eso no podía llorar. No quería hacerlo. Aceptaba sus muertes como había aceptado la de sus padres. Sería fuerte. Una digna sucesora de L. Y, ¿cómo llorar? ¿Cómo hacerlo, después de lo que había vivido? Ellos la habían hecho feliz. Le habían dejado muchas cosas. No lloraría. De hacerlo sería una malagradecida. Ellos estaban felices, juntos. Y ella estaba viva, feliz, con el recuerdo de ellos en la mente. Y la persona que amaba estaba en la misma ciudad, acababa de atrapar al mayor asesino en masa de la historia. Y todos contentos. Dio un paso adelante, y tomó con delicadeza de la madre-hermana que era los bordes de la sábana celeste. Cubrió el rostro de Matt. Los labios de Matt, los que Mello deseaba. Las mejillas de Matt, las que Mello hacía sonrojar. Los ojos de Matt, los que Linda había hecho reír finitas veces en el pasado. El cabello de Matt, rojo, fuerte, vistoso entre la multitud. Uno entre millones. Vió como la tela se acomodaba a sus rasgos. Y no lo soportó. Volvió a bajar la sábana, un par de centímetros, se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura en la frente. Dos veces. Dos besos. Uno para Matt, otro para Mello. Una simple muestra de su agradecimiento hacia ellos por haberla dejado sentarse en su misma mesa en el salón de clases, en el primer día de escuela, cuando Linda, inexperta, sola, pequeña, aún no sabía, lo que era la amistad.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**Se suponía que esto sería un drabble y me emocioné escribiendo. Esta es mi visión de los sucesores de L… en mi cabeza Linda está en el cuarto puesto de la sucesión. Y adoro pensar en ellos como compañeros de colegio o cosas así. Bueno, eso, no quiero agrandar la cantidad de palabras con la nota de autor. Ah, y aclaro que detesto con el alma cuando las historias me quedan con 1.000 palabras. Lo detesto. Pero creo que esto quedó bien, refleja parte de mi forma de pensar, y eso es lo que debe hacerse al escribir, ¿no? Les agradecería que me dejasen review. ¡Un beso!**_

_**B.B.**_


End file.
